project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
BOTs
BOTs are massive humanoid mechs that are controlled by human pilots to mimic human actions. Originally built to fight the Porygon alien alliance, BOTs are extremely durable and powerful having been used to fight against an intergalactic alien empire, beings made of spacetime itself, and human conflict, and are able to use specific weapons for them called AMAs. Appearance '' While their appearance can vary depending on how they were built, all BOTs have a humanoid body structure, along with having vital systems such as the battery called the CORE and the cockpit being placed in positions that are similar to the human body. They even possess individual fingers, though the feet of the BOT are massive thrusters and machines that help keep the BOT on its feet and able to travel through space. The armor of the BOT has a typical shade of grey, though it could vary. The face of the BOT has a visor that protects the massive camera (or window) that allows the pilot to see their surroundings. The design of the visor varies between BOTs, though most have two rectangular visors that are located like eyes. Creation BOTs were first created in 2858 by the United Empires, in an attempt to fight the overwhelming Porygon during the Porygon War. Basing its design off the Angels of Rapture suits and the capabilities of NEX, the first set of BOTs were created and formed the Alpha Legion. Being extremely massive durable, these first designs of the BOTs were eventually retired for more cheaper and faster methods, in order to supply a greater demand for BOTS with the rise of alien pirates and raiders. Functionality BOTs are powered by the CORE, which allows the BOT to move freely with NEX. When the pilot sends signals to the CORE through the use of a Harness device, it will manipulate the NEX and motors to move the BOT at the commands of the pilot. If the CORE is restricted or damaged in any way, the movements of the BOT become very limited, and signals for movements can become delayed, or do something completely different. Pilots operate BOTs by wearing a Harness device, usually a device they wear or is attached to the Cockpit. CORE connectors are then attached to the Harness, and the pilot's vision becomes synced with the visor of the BOT. NEX Enhancers NEX Enhancers act as a secondary CORE, producing their own NEX to the BOT. Being able to send signals to the BOT itself without the use of the CORE allows NEX Enhancers to move and react much faster than normal pilots. While piloting, they have the benefit of being able to retain their vision of their own body while seeing through the BOT, which allows them to be able to see their Harness controls, which helps with more advanced control. They can also control the BOT with Mimicry, in which the BOT's movements are entirely controlled by the movements of the pilot, using the pilot's NEX entirely. However, if the BOT is knocked away or hit, the pilot's body will also react in a similar way, making any damage the BOT takes damage the pilot also takes. NEX Enhancers can still use their BOTs even when its CORE is damaged by applying their own NEX, but the more they must use their on NEX, Mimicry connection will be established, even without the knowledge of the pilot. Abilities BOTs have extremely tough armor known as Imar that is resistant to most weaponry, though it can be damaged with AMAs, spacecraft weapons, and other heavy alien weapons. Golia weapons are also made to specifically to destroy BOTs. This along with their powerful shields can make BOTs nearly invulnerable against non-BOT enemies. Some BOTs can also use Creation Fields, though this is mostly limited to modified BOTs and alien Zriods. BOTs also have powerful internal weapon systems, which mostly designed to fend off any boarding parties from entering the massive mech. There are hundreds of hidden laser cannons all over the body of the BOT, which can blast through most small ships and destroy small missiles approaching. The entire armor of the BOT can sweep itself with a field of Nullifier energy, which kills off most lifeforms on the BOT. Similar to how the Angels of Rapture use their destructive cosmic beams, BOTs can activate deadly Nullifer blasts that destroy entire alien fleets. This, however, uses much of the pilot's stamina and risks exploding the CORE, and is hardly used. It is a common fact among pilots that a child pilot in a BOT, with the right AMA, could be able to wipe out a planet full of aliens within hours, assuming that the aliens do not have any powerful anti-BOT weapons. Usage BOTs are used for a variety of purposes, from military purposes to basic travel. Families or groups of people responsible for watching over imprisoned aliens on remote worlds (called Officers) use BOTs to help them navigate the planet quickly and deal with any uprisings or conflicts. Farmers with planet-sized farmlands use BOTs to quickly harvest and plant crops and to fight off thieves and hostile wildlife. Notable BOTs